


Pete/Sonny Tumblr Ficlets

by WrongRemedy



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongRemedy/pseuds/WrongRemedy
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. This is where I'll be collecting Pete/Sonny ficlets that I write in response to prompts on tumblr. Right now this is rated G, but if I ever add smut chapters the rating will be updated.





	

It’s another blackout. Three summers removed from the year Abuela won the lotto and Pete and Sonny had to practically go to battle against looters while the rest of the barrio went crazy over the fireworks. Things are a lot more calm this time around.

Pete and Sonny are laying on a stack of blankets on the fire escape outside the apartment, holding hands and looking at the stars. 

“The sky is so beautiful when you can actually see it,” Sonny sighs.

“Yeah it is,” Pete agrees, then tilts his head a little, shifting against the blanket as he stares up. “I’m gonna paint it,” he says decidedly.

“That’ll be beautiful too,” Sonny declares sincerely, and his heart thumps a little harder in his chest when Pete turns his head and smiles at him. 

“I’m gonna paint it on your body,” Pete murmurs, rolling onto his side and shifting closer to Sonny, smirking a little. Sonny rolls his eyes, but he knows he’s blushing too.

“You’re ridiculous,” Sonny says.

“And you love me,” Pete responds, looking and sounding completely sure of the fact. Sonny can’t deny it, and he wouldn’t want to. 

“Yeah,” he agrees, leaning up to brush their lips together. “Love you more than the sky.”

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me talking about Hamilton/In the Heights on tumblr @regards-to-abigail  
> Catch me talking about millions of other fandoms on tumblr @stutter-startle


End file.
